Hidden Village of Poison
Dokugakure ( 隠された毒村, Dokugakure no Sato,English TV: Village Hidden in the Poison" or "Hidden Poison Village, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Poison) is the hidden village of the Land of Senses. As the village of one of the Six Great Shinobi Countries, Dokugakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Dokukage, of which there have been four in its history. Doku resides deep within a forest on top of several connected mesas, which has a large poisonous forest surrounding the base. While generally seen as the most forgotten of the ninja villages, Doku has thrived in many years of peace, and tranquility. The standard attire for Doku shinobi consists of dark red and or dark turquoise shirts, along with matching colored pants or skirts under a dark red or dark turquoise flak jacket, and pockets on the chest area. All Dokugakure ninja use Poison Release techniques. History Founding During the Warring States Period, ninja were organized into small mercenary groups or clans that knew nothing but battle and fear. The four strongest of these clans were the Nakahara, Komatsu, Iwamoto, and Asato, who had warred, and argued against each other for most of their histories. Eventually, wanting to end the pointless fighting, Daisuke Nakahara, Kin Komatsu, Ryota Iwamoto, and Takeo Asato used their positions as leader of their clans to create a truce with each other. The Nakahara, the Komatsu, Iwamoto, and Asato, and their fellow clan members formed the second shinobi village: Dokugakure — a name invented by Daisuke, noticing the amount of poisonous plants in the surrounding forest. The First Three World Wars During the First Shinobi War, Doku stayed out of it as much as possible. They would mostly help Konoha, a close ally, by setting poison traps. Unfortunately, the first Dokukage died and his son was made the second. In the Second Shinobi War, Doku helped Konoha more by sending squads to help fight. On the way back from a meeting of the Kages, the Dokukage's caravan was attacked by Kumogakure ninjas, the second later died of his injuries. The third, his younger brother, became Dokukage and vowed to stay out of wars because of what it had done to his family. Doku stayed completely out of the Third Shinobi War, opting for staying in peace. Dokugakure Epidemic A couple years after the end of the third Shinobi War, an epidemic hit Doku. The medical-nin worked for weeks to try and cure it. After their tries proved unsuccessful, they reached out to Konoha for help. The medics there worked for weeks as well. Leaf medics were able to make a cure, but it was too late. The third Dokukage had gotten sick and died, along with about a fifth of the population. The fourth Dokukage, Daichi Nakahara, the third's nephew, was made the next Dokukage. Locations * Academy * Third Training Ground * Dokukage Office * Entry Bridge Station * Doku National Library * Doku Cemetery * Doku Hospital * Poison Archives * Doku Military Force Headquarters * Doku Intelligence Division * Memorial Wall * Nakahara Compound * Komatsu Compound * Iwamoto Compound * Asato Compound Clans Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans. Of these there are four clans which are regarded as noble clans. These are the: Nakahara, Komatsu, Iwamoto and Asato clans —they are regarded as the most powerful clans in the village. All known clans in the village are: * Asato * Iwamoto * Komatsu * Kudo * Minami * Nakahara * Suzuki * Ueno * Yukimura Emergency Protocols # Eliminate the enemy units. # If phase 1 fails, evacuate every civilian to the shelters under the Poison Forest. # Use all forces in the Village to eliminate the enemy with full force using home advantage. Category:DRAFT